Neutrality
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: When Kimiko becomes the line between the Xiaolin and Heylin, how will her teammates and Chase Young be effected? Will she be up to the job of keeping peace? Will she discover there is more to Chase?  Major Chamiko Fic! Rated M  in case of future ideas. Ha
1. Chapter 1

I hate training days. It's just Omi showing off, Raimundo trying to up stage him, and Clay being in the middle of it all. Master Fung says training helps our skills flourish, but I'm not so sure anymore. I quickly dodged a few blades and jumped in front of Omi, taking the lead.

"Star Hannabi Fire!" I screeched, aiming at Raimundo. I knocked him into a wooden pole causing it to come crashing down on his more _sensitive _area. Oops. I finished the rest of the course with ease. Over the past year, regular training had started to be trivial to me. I felt like I should be dead tired like my friends, but I just wasn't. Maybe I was just imagining it all, it's not like I'm anymore skilled than my friends.

"Great job Kimiko. I am impressed. That is all for today young monks. Go and Rest, I have a very special announcement to give tomorrow," Master Fung said as he strode away.

"So what do ya guys reckon he wants to say?" Clay asked.

"Who cares? Probably some old mystic mumbo jumbo. Nothing to fuss over" Raimundo said uninterested.

"Master Fung always has something wise to say! Shame on you Raimundo, I bet it is more than this jumbo mumbo you speak of" Omi said smartly.

"Yeah, let's just get some rest. We should be prepared either way, just in case it's just some more advanced training," I said as I walked to my room.

Everyone retired early, but I decided to surf the web for fifteen minutes. Being closed off from home I tend to check updates often. After seeing nothing worth looking for, I turned off my light and lay down. Master Fung's announcement still was on my brain. Hopefully it was nothing too big.

**Meanwhile at Chase's Palace**

"What do you think the announcement is?" Jack Spicer asked.

Wuya, Chase, and Jack had been spying on the monks through Chase's crystal eye.

"Why are you here Spicer? I don't recall inviting you in" Chase growled.

"Well I just came in with Wuya. Anyway what is the old dude talking about CY?"

"Who cares? Just stupid Xiaolin business. I'll be in the library" Wuya interrupted and stalked away.

"To answer your question Spicer, I am not completely sure. Nothing I should concern myself with. It most likely has something to do with Shen Gong Wu, which I have no use for." With that Chase walked away to his room not giving the matter anymore thought.

But unknown to anyone on the Heylin or Xiaolin side, tomorrow's events would change their lives forever.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still letting my ideas come together. I promise from now on the chapters will keep getting better! Please review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I got up extra early to take a walk and think about the announcement again. I sat on a rock near the pond and began to surf the web on my PDA. My Papa had apparently released another game, already making thousands. I expect a big allowance this month. I just began to watch morning talk shows, when the breakfast gong sounded. I hadn't realized how long I was on the rock. Getting my mind off Master Fung was difficult, and I didn't think I could wait any longer. I was also worried about being disappointed. What if Master Fung's message was nothing special?

"Hey Kimiko, you feeling alright?" Clay asked, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Um, yeah. I just want to know what Master Fung is going to tell us."

"I thought we discussed this. It's probably something stupid," Raimundo interrupted.

"Oh Raimundo, Your brain probably just cannot comprehend Master Fung's wise words. That is why you are not curious," Omi said cockily.

"Whatever, we'll find out soon enough my friends," Raimundo said, and then continued to eat. Without Silverware.

Just as we finished breakfast, Master Fung came by. We all froze, except Rai, as we waited for what he had to say.

"Good Morning young monks. Once you have cleaned up, come to the meditation chamber. We have much to discuss."

Before I even had time to blink, we were all scrambling to put away dishes and dispose of scraps. When we were finished, we ran to the chamber practically stepping on each other to get there. We stopped dead when we arrived to find Master Fung sitting in front of us. Dojo looked like he was about to pee his pants in anticipation. Master Fung didn't waste a second and began speaking immediately.

"For thousands of years the Xiaolin and Heylin have warred with each other. But unknown to all of you is another force. Between the Xiaolin and Heylin there is the Talin, who keeps the balance between the two sides. The Talin is but only a person, chosen specifically for leadership, caring, and understanding life."

We were all dumbstruck, totally confused about what was going on.

"Master, is there something wrong with the current Talin? Why is this important for us to hear?" Omi asked.

"The Talin is not chosen every generation. There is meant to be only one Talin for all time. The Talin's name was Aaron Con, a very charming and seemingly caring boy. Up until just recently that is."

"Tell us what happened Master Fung. If this Aaron guy isn't keeping peace who is?" I asked.

"You see, keeping track of the Haylin and Xiaolin is a difficult job. Our ancestors may have deemed him worthy at first, but they didn't realize Aaron wasn't capable of doing the job for so long. Three days ago, Aaron had gone to Hannibal Bean, being fed up with his duty. Hannibal used an uncommon Shen Gong Wu, the soul sucker, to trap Aaron's soul forever and leaving his body to rot."

"So Hannibal basically killed an immortal? I thought once you get to be the Talin, you can never stop," Raimundo spoke up.

"That is what was believed. But by giving away his soul forever, Aaron turned his back on the world and there is nothing we can do about it. The Aaron I knew is gone forever."

There was a long pause. I let all Master Fung's information sink in. Was a job really so bad you would rip out your soul? Why did this concern us? Was Master Fung going to have us get Aaron's soul back? I wonder who would keep peace if we didn't try to get it back. I was up for it. I was up for any challenge he could throw at me.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Clay asked finally.

"The spirits of our ancestors have watched you monks for a great time. They believe one of you is Aaron's perfect, maybe even better, replacement."

"Okay, there is no need to lead us on. It is most obvious I was chosen to become this great and powerful Talin," Omi said as he stood up and bowed. We all glared at him, especially because it might be true. Who was worthy of such a title? Omi was skilled, Clay was strong, and Raimundo could lead. It was a difficult choice between the three. I had not once considered myself as making such a rank, so I tried to decide between my comrades.

"Forgive me Omi, but it is not you."

**Chase's Palace**

"Watching these monks has become an amusing pass time. I doubt this announcement is so important, but it can't hurt to gain extra knowledge," Chase said to himself as he watched the monks scramble into the meditation chamber.

Master Fung explained all about the Talin, Aaron's betrayal, and how there was no longer a Talin.

Chase stood up from his chair laughing maniacally.

"Perfect! Without that annoying Aaron boy, tons of my plans are now possible!"

As Chase was lost in the feeling of triumph, he caught Master Fung tell the monks how one of them was to be the new Talin.

Chase did not concern himself with this. He could beat the Xiaolin warriors everyday of the week. He had given up on Omi long ago, seeing how he was only fierce and cocky. Raimundo was no more than a city peasant and Clay was only a simple cowboy. He stopped in his tracks as he remembered Kimiko. He had never thought of the girl at all, usually concerned with Omi in the past. The girl was knowledgeable and skilled, but Chase had not analyzed her in battle. He shrugged that off as well, and walked to his room, feeling no need to see who was the new Talin.

**Back at the Temple**

"But Master, I am loyal, skilled, and very intelligent! Why not me? Don't tell me it's Raimundo!" Omi shrieked.

"Omi calm yourself. You are not right for this very important job. We need someone who loves and understands life, someone who is courageous and spirited. Just because someone is to become important, doesn't mean they have to start out that way. After knowing all you for so long, I have become attached. I know who is meant for what. When I reveal the Talin, do not doubt yourselves, you are all strong and will become great people."

We all stood up straight and silent, waiting for Master Fung's revelation. I hoped whichever one of my friends was chosen, they would be able to handle and appreciate the great honor. Master Fung finally spoke.

"Hail the new Talin, Kimiko Tohomiko."


	3. Chapter 3

Just like the great and powerful Talin I was supposed to be would do, I fainted. I didn't hear a word as I hit the floor, no one even bothered to catch me. I was actually thankful I was unconscious. I didn't want to face my friends, or even accept this job. How could it be me? If Rai was chosen to be leader why wasn't he chosen to be the Talin? After a while I started to hear voices and my eyes shot open.

"Kimiko! You alright?" Clay asked.

"I think so. Just a little headache."

I got up and walked out of the room. As I passed Raimundo and Omi,they were completely silent. That _never _happens. I had to find Master Fung. I broke into a sprint to the meditation chamber.

"Master Fung! I want to speak to you!"

"I wish to speak with you as well Kimiko. We have much to discuss about your new position."

"But I don't want it! I don't even know what to expect! I can't accept something I have no clue about!"

"I understand. So let me fill you in, and then you may give me a legitimate answer."

**Chase's palace**

"Spicer, I told you not to come here uninvited!" Chase said irritated.

"Sorry CY, I just wanted to ask Wuya if any Shen Gong Wu were revealed."

"She is in the library like always. Go bother her instead of me."

"Right, sorry."

Chase was again left alone with his thoughts. You would think an Evil Prince of Darkness wouldn't ever be bored, but he was. He decided to watch over his favorite monks. Nothing special was happening though. If anything things were quite dull. Everyone seemed confused, distressed, and shocked. Surprisingly, he was curious. He decided to look for something pleasant to keep his mind away from whatever the monk's predicament was. Chase's version of pleasant was not a happy pleasant, but for some reason Kimiko flashed into his mind. He did not see her among her fellow monks, and started frantically searching for her. He stopped himself immediately to turn around and punch the wall. Why did he worry about this Xiaolin girl? Sure, she was feisty, intelligent, and beautiful. Chase realized his way of thinking, and lay another fist to the drywall. As much as he wanted to tell himself the feeling would pass, but for once, Chase was unsure.

**Back at the Temple**

"Now that you are the Talin, you are no longer on the Xiaolin side," Master Fung began.

"Right, I knew that already. But how can you expect me to be fair to the Heylin when I have been against them all this time?" I questioned.

"Because to be the Talin, you must be both Xiaolin and Heylin. You were born Xiaolin Kimiko, so that half of you is covered. To fulfill the other, you must drink the Lou Meng Lo (AN: Didn't spell it right) soup.

"What! You would change me! I don't want to be emotionless like Chase Young! Why would I do that?"

"You miss understand Kimiko. You will stay exactly the same. Since you are the Talin, you cannot be corrupted by the soup, it won't work."

"So if I just stay the same, why do I need to take the soup?"

"Because, it will turn part of you into your spirit creature. It is the other half of taking the soup. That is the only thing that will change about you."

"So, I will turn into a dragon like Chase?"

"I am not sure. It depends what you are meant to be. You could be something simple like a bird, or you could be a lion."

"Will I have to constantly drink the soup to contain my animalistic side? You know, like Chase does?"

"Nope. Being the Talin has many privileges and twists. You will have complete control of when you morph into your animalistic state."

"Okay, that makes things better. Is there anything else important I should know?"

"Yes there is. But you will learn these things in your new training."

"New training? I can't be with my friends anymore?"

"Since you are no longer just Xiaolin, you must be trained in both the Heylin and Xiaolin. Since you already have a decent amount of Xiaolin training, Heylin masters will come to teach you new skills. As for your fellow monks, you will still train with them to keep up on old skills. Where you chose to reside, on the Heylin or Xiaolin side, is your choice."

"I want to live here with my friends. When is my first lesson?"

"Today, I am your first teacher. It was requested by the elders that you work with someone close to you first. Now, part of being the Talin is associating with leaders and masters of both sides. That is your first lesson."

"I just have to talk to some master on the Heylin Side? Sounds simple enough. What should I discuss?"

"I want you to make a trade. This will test your compromising and reasoning skills. I want you to trade the Shroud of Shadows for another Shen Gong Wu."

"That's it? No problem. Whom do I trade with?"

"I wish you to speak, with Chase Young."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was on a plane to California and adjusting to Jetlag for the past few days, which is why I haven't updated. It wasn't because I was being Lazy this time!**

As I was packing the shroud of shadows, a billion things raced through my mind. How was I supposed to negotiate with Chase young? What if I failed? Or worse, what if I got hurt? This sucks! I didn't ask for this, but in a way I wanted it. I wanted to help the world keep balance and train with the best. But could I handle it? My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Kimiko, are you ready?" Master Fung said. All I could do was nod slowly.

I was walking to the temple's exit, and ran into my friends.

"Best of luck to ya Kimiko," Clay said and gave me a hug. At least not everyone hated this idea. I walked over to Omi, who just bowed and walked off. I had forgotten to talk to him about all this, he probably would have loved this job. I reached Raimundo and stopped. Rai's emotions had been unreadable. I couldn't tell how he felt about me being the Talin. I knew Raimundo had a major crush on me, everyone could see it. I always felt bad about not returning his feelings, but he just wasn't the one. I didn't even need to date him to see that, so I never tried it out.

"Bye Rai," I said quickly and started to walk away. I was stopped by his hand over my wrist.

"Be careful. I don't trust that guy with you," He said in a jealous way. What did he think would happen? It's not like Chase is going to rape me. Right?

"I'm fine Raimundo. Stop worrying."

It looked as if he was going to kiss me, but I freed myself from his grip and walked out of the temple. I felt bad again, but like I said, he wasn't for me. I had been hiking through the woods for only 20 minutes when I had a rush of realization. I was going to trade with _Chase Young._ What is Master Fung thinking? What if I end of being one of his stupid cat servants? I needed to calm down, the last thing I needed was fear. I came to the border between the Xiaolin and the Heylin. Not as impressive as it sounds. It's a measly river anyone could easily hop over. But supposedly, if you crossed over to the other side, the spirits would plant some dumb curse on you. Starting the moment you set foot on the opposite side. Obviously, the spirits don't play around. I hopped over the river hesitantly, waiting for the bad luck to hit me. When nothing happened, I figured being the Talin meant the border is obsolete. I was only two miles from Chase's now. I wonder if he knows I'm coming.

**Chase's Palace**

Chase was lounging around his quarters reading a 15th century tome. Wuya had gone off for a month to exercise her powers, saying she was not using them to her full advantage here. Jack had, for once, let him be. Chase despised Wuya and was heavily annoyed by Jack, but he couldn't help missing the noise. His palace was huge, and so quiet you could hear someone right outside the door. In fact, that is what Chase heard. He immediately jumped up, fully alert but confused. He wasn't expecting anyone, and no one dared just drop in on the Heylin Prince of Darkness. He put on his armor, which switched his formal black turtleneck and pants, into a battle ready suit. He began down his long hallway towards the door. He didn't know whether to just answer the door, or to assault whoever was at it. He then decided to only assault, if it was Jack.

**Kimiko's POV**

I was standing at the door to Chase's and was unsure if I should knock the door. After a few moments, my hand began to reach up and grasp the gold knocker. Before I could use it however, the door opened. I felt all the air rush out of my lungs when I was face to face with Chase. To cover up my nervousness, I bowed gracefully. He bowed back, still not saying a word. We caught each other's eyes and just looked at each other for what felt like an hour. He finally forced himself to speak, tearing away his gaze to a nearby rock.

"What can I do for you little Xiaolin dragon?"

"I have come to propose something," I said softly but confidently. If I was the new Talin I had to be taken seriously.

"Oh really? Come inside so you may tell me of your proposal."

I took a slow step inside and once seeing no danger, began to stride through the huge palace. I was amazed at how beautiful it was. Pure white pillars with cascading waterfalls and exotic plants. I couldn't help but look around and smile. Chase noticed and smiled as well. Not an evil smile, but not a kind smile either. He looked as if he was trying not to smile kindly by forcing his mouth down. It wasn't working.

"You like my home?"

"Absolutely! For an Evil Prince you sure know how to decorate," I said laughing. He chuckled and looked at me. I was surprised at how friendly he was being. I had expected him with a harsher and more annoyed attitude. I realized what I had come here for and dove into conversation.

"I have come to trade the Shroud of Shadows for one of your Shen Gong Wu," I said, no longer afraid.

"Why send you to do this? I would have been expecting Raimundo to do such a task," he said confused. Realization hit Chase's face like a dodge ball to a nerd.

"You are the new Talin."

**AN: Finally I get to start writing the Chamiko goodness we have all been waiting for! I hope everyone is enjoying this story, I was worried my ideas were dumb. But thank you for the kind reviews! New Chapter coming Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMG! My computer was taken away by parents so I couldn't update last Sunday like I had promised! Don't hate me!**

I had no idea how to continue this conversation, and just when I started to feel confident. Fortunately, Chase continued speaking.

"I am most impressed. What is it about you that was such a big deal?"

"I can tell you I have no idea. I just found out this morning."

"Was your first task to talk with me?"

"Yes. And trade with you."

It was silent as we kept walking. What could be going on in that evil head of his? As if reading my mind, he spoke.

"You intrigue me Kimiko. You do not seem afraid or disgusted by me. Why is that?"

"Should I be? Sorry, but it's pretty hard to top what happened to me this morning. I think it's because you are not at all what I expected. I kind of like you. The question is why are you being so gentlemanly?"

"I can tell you I have no idea," Chase looked taken aback by his own words. I was too honestly.

"Well that's a first. You always seem so sure of everything. Unlike me. I have to keep peace and make life altering decisions! I could hardly decide what to eat for breakfast this morning!" At this Chase genuinely laughed. I joined in too, until I remembered the Shroud of Shadows.

"Anyway, would you be opposed to a trade?"

"Not at all. I'll take the Shroud of Shadows and give you the Sphere of Yun. I do not care much for Shen Gong Wu, and Wuya will not notice one being replaced," At that Chase snapped his fingers and the Sphere of Yun appeared in my hand, replacing the Shroud of Shadows.

"Thank you," I said as I waited for him to speak. Chase was not as horrible as others had led him on. He was actually somewhat kind, strong, _and very handsome._ Wait, did I just say handsome? I'll admit Chase's body was toned, his eyes were majestic yet penetrating, and his hair was like a soft black cloud. I had to stop myself again. Chase was simply attractive, I had no deeper feelings for him. Snapping me back to reality, Chase spoke.

"Well if that is all," Chase started.

"Oh right! I guess I'll be going," I interrupted him.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you might like to have dinner with me. I don't know what it is but, I want to get to know you," At his last statement Chase turned away. Was he embarrassed? No way, he was Chase Young, he didn't get embarrassed. Although I was starting to feel my cheeks burn up. I'm glad he was looking away. Part of me wanted to talk with him too, but another part of me told me it could be dangerous. I could worry my fellow monks, and was liking Chase against Talin code? I decided my answer would be the smart decision.

"I'd love to."

**Hannibal Bean's POV**

I had been watching Chase and Kimiko through the whole conversation. Wuya was near me, also watching.(AN: Wuya has been a double agent secretly working for Hannibal and Chase).

"This is perfect! For so long I have been trying to knock down Chase from his pedestal! But I had not found any weakness of his to use against him, until now," I spat happily until Wuya interrupted.

"So that Kimiko girl is the new Talin, so what? You think she will weaken Chase? We don't even know if she is powerful enough to even dent him," Wuya said annoyed.

"I don't want Kimiko to defeat Chase Young, I just want her to be Chase's downfall. I've known Chase long enough to know that the sparks in his heart have been long extinguished."

"So?"

"So, I found it very hard to believe, that they ignited when he saw that girl."

**Back to Kimiko**

Chase's dining hall was huge! It had enough seats at the table to fit 50 people. I sat next to him as his cats brought out food. I didn't want to look like a pig in front of Chase, but I really wanted to gulp down all the food. It smelt delicious and I had been too stressed to eat breakfast and lunch. I forced myself to eat slowly and well mannered.

"I am most surprised your fellow monks haven't barged in to see if you were alright. You've been here quite some time," Chase said.

"Master Fung probably told them I have to take care of myself. Omi probably wouldn't want to see me, Clay would side with Master Fung, and Raimundo would be going crazy." At my mention of Rai, I could have sworn I saw an upset expression cross Chase's face. He covered it up though, and tried his best to look calm.

"Raimundo seems very fond of you," He said.

"No kidding," I said while I rolled my eyes.

"He is not your boyfriend?"

"No! Not in a million years! What gave you that idea?" Chase looked very pleased that Rai wasn't my boyfriend.

"No reason, he just always spoke like you returned his feelings."

"Well I have to talk to him about that."

"Anyway, don't mind Omi. Being the Talin just wasn't his destiny."

"Yeah but is it mine?"

At this we paused and Chase and I stared at each other for the longest time. I was feeling something I had never felt before with anyone. I had butterflies and was wearing a love struck expression. But what startled me most of all, Chase was wearing the same exact expression. I was unsure of what to say, and in fear of doing something stupid, I stood up.

"Well I had a great time. Maybe we could-"I was cut off by Chase's lips as they crashed onto mine. And being the Talin and doing the best thing, I kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

When I pulled back I felt awesome, but also ashamed. I was supposed to be neutral! How can I not take sides if I'm in love with the Heylin Prince of Darkness? I think Chase read my thoughts, because his frown became larger and his eyes went back to their normal state of being unreadable.

"You must forgive me young dra-," Chase stops to correct himself, "Talin. I sometimes have impulses. You will have to overlook it when it happens."

"Of course, I understand. Thank you for the trade, Master Fung will be pleased with me," I say quietly. Taking my Wu, I quickly walk out of Chase's palace and begin to sprint home. I had to get far away, become detached from Chase. I regain my composure enough to walk into the temple calmly. Everyone rushes up to me. Raimundo grabs my shoulders, asking if I'm alright. This is followed by the other obvious questions.

"It was fine, I'm okay. Negotiating with Chase was easy, he doesn't care much for Wu," I say simply. I toss the Wu into Master Fung's hands and try to make a run for my room until Master stops me.

"You all have chores to do young monks. I must talk to Kimiko alone," he says calmly. I give an annoyed huff and follow Master Fung to the meadow.

"Very nice job Kimiko. You succeeded with your first task. But the next one is rather important," he says looking at me.

"What? I will handle it the best I can. Lay it on me," I say thankful not to be discussing Chase Young anymore.

"You must find your Heylin spirit creature. You will go live with a Heylin teacher, who will give you the Lao Many Long (AN: Thanks to _shadowwriter329_ for telling me how to spell that XD) soup, and help you train as your spirit creature," Master Fung said calmly.

I had actually been half exited and half dreading this part. What if I was a stupid or ugly creature? Was the transformation painful?

"Don't worry Kimiko. You won't hate your spirit creature for it will be a representation of you. You don't think of yourself as something awful do you?" Master Fung said walking away.

"Not yet," I said quietly.

"Oh and by the way Kimiko, since you did so well with Chase Young Today, I find it fit that he be your Heylin teacher," Master Fung said happily. I swore I saw a small smirk cross his face.

This was going to be an interesting next few weeks. I walked slowly to my room and started to pack my belongings for when I would go to train with Chase. As I pack, Raimundo enters the room. Great.

"Hey Kimi," he says cooly.

"Hey," I respond, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

"Are you okay with being with Chase all that time? What is something happens? What if-,"

"What if nothing! I can take care of myself! I doubt Chase would try anything with me and that I doubt I'll enjoy training with him. Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden anyway?" I say annoyed.

"Well I guess I care about you okay! Just be careful and if he tries anything I swear I-" He is cut off by Omi, who is now standing in the door way sad faced.

"Please don't leave Kimiko," he says as he runs up to hug me. I hug back tightly. Even though Omi was jealous of my becoming the Talin, he was still like a little brother to me and we loved each other.

"I'll only be gone for a while and I'll come to visit when I have time away from training," I say holding back tears.

"Promise?" he asks wiping his tears away and smiling brightly.

"Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

I walked so slowly to Chase's a snail would've beaten me. How could Master Fung do this to me? I gave an annoyed huff as I reached the door to Chase's cave. My knock was barely audible, but of course the door still opened. A tiger was there to greet me, and showed me to my room. The tiger left with no instruction and I was alone in an incredibly lavish room. I stared in awe for what seemed like forever. There were huge stain glass windows, silk sheets, and a bathroom the size of a master bedroom. There were tons of lavish amenities and best of all, closet space!

"Not even all my clothes take up half of this closet! Oh my gosh and such awesome colors and all the space!" I shouted out in glee to myself.

"Glad it's to your liking Talin," Chase Young suddenly appeared. I instinctively took on a battle stance but then relaxed remembering Chase was my new teacher.

"It's more than to my liking! You really didn't need to give me this nice a room. At the temple I sleep on a mat and I'm just fine," I said still looking around the room.

"As a matter of fact this isn't even my finest room. I was going to give you my best, but I thought it might be too much," Chase said watching my every move. A silence fell over the room as I couldn't find anything else to say. It wasn't so much awkward but it wasn't completely comfortable. I finally remembered all the questions I wanted to ask. Unfortunately they came out way too fast.

"When do we start training? Are you annoyed that you are my Halin teacher? What do I have to learn about the Halin side anyway?" I said quickly. Chase chuckled slightly, which made me feel completely embarrassed.

"Training will start immediately tomorrow, and I am very glad that I am your teacher. When one learns evil it should be from the best," Chase answered. There's that ego again.

"Why don't we start today? I kinda have a lot of energy to get rid of," I said jogging in place. Truth was I had a lot of issues and really needed to release the stress from my system.

"We cannot start training until you find your Halin spirit animal, which we will accomplish today. Come with me," Chase said turning out the door. I ran after him until we arrived in what looked like a library/potion area. In the kettle on the fire, a gross looking green liquid was bubbling. I couldn't help forming a look of disgust on my face as Chase poured some of it in a goblet. I don't think I could stomach watching him drink it. Just as I was about to look away, he handed it to me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked holding the cup as far away from me as possible. Chase looked as if he was trying to hide an amused look. He was failing.

"Why, drink it of course. That's the Lao Mang Long soup you must drink to become your spirit creature. After you drink it, the process of turning into your creature will be painful and torturous, but it will finish in a few hours," He said still trying to look calm. I was speechless. Drink it? Ugh. Why me great ancestors? Why? The painful and torturous part is probably stomaching this sludge. I looked down into the goblet slowly with my nose plugged. The soup was still simmering and I figured I would just get it over with. I raised the goblet to my mouth, and drank.

After I swallowed I dropped the cup to the floor, causing it to shatter. My vision became a blur and the world began to spin around me. I couldn't even hear Chase's last words of wisdom, all I know is that after he said them, he vanished from the room. I was alone, probably a good thing considering I didn't know how much pain I could tolerate. I grabbed my head and began thrashing about, breaking vases and toppling over bookshelves. I became trapped in a violent state of mind and it wouldn't go away. I became over heated and stripped off my clothes, for it felt like I was on the sun. My eyes began to sting and my skin started to burn as I lost the feeling in my legs. I started to bend in strange, unnatural ways and release the most animal like sounds. The worst part of it all was, time would not go by quickly. It went by so slowly and the pain only got worse as mere hours felt like millenniums. I should've asked Chase how long exactly this was going to go on, but it was too late now. All I could do was wail and crash against walls to release the pain. I don't know how long this went on, but it eventually came to a point where I couldn't move at all. I just lay on the floor curled up as I continued to suffer. I had begun to cry when suddenly the pain stopped, I opened my eyes, and then stood up on all fours.


	8. Chapter 8

I was freaked out, to say the least. My vision was blurred, so I could barely see anything as I tried to walk. I continued to trip over my own FOUR feet. I shook my head furiously, and bucked my head so far back I fell over. This wasn't my only issue. My hearing and sight felt so acute I could her a pin drop and see ants crawling yards away. I pawed ferociously at the door, eventually clawing it open. I had to find a mirror, no, I needed to find Chase and ask him how to change back. I tried to run through the corridors, but failed miserably, knocking over priceless antiques and slamming hard into walls. I wasn't used to walking, let alone running on four feet. I busted into every room I saw, none of which I found Chase. Almost out of panic I began to mindlessly slam in doors and objects, as if if I hit myself hard enough I might return to my human self. I eventually bounded into the dining area, and fell hard to the tiled floor. I curled up as much as I could and just lay there breathing madly.

"Well, well, my bets were on a bird, or deer, or some other innocent animal. But a wolf? I am truly shocked," Chase voice came from a dark corner as he came into view.

My head immediately shot up as I processed his words. I jumped up to reach a cabinet and out came tumbling a fine piece of silver. When I saw my reflection, I howled. I was a wolf! A WOLF! Why? How? I howled more loudly, trying to speak.

"No need to panic Kimiko, that is what prevents you from changing back. Just relax," Chase said sternly.

I lay down on the floor and tried to rectify my breathing to normal speed. I closed my eyes, and cleared my thoughts. I thought only of my human form. My long black hair, my small hands, and my creased nose,and clear face. I felt my wold ears going back into my head, and my paws formed into hands and feet. I stood up and looked to the silver again. I was me. No once of wolf remaining. Just my shreaded remains of clothing. I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"See. You can change willingly as you please," Chase said calmly.

"Thanks. But why am I a wolf? Master said I would turn into something based on my dreams, goals, or personality. I don't get it," I said shaking my head.

"That might be a better question for your Master then. I will allow you to go speak with him after you eat something," he said tired. I guess he saw this type of thing all the time. I followed him to the table.

"I want to hear your opinions too. Why do you think I'm a wolf?" I said sitting down. Chase paused for a moment before sitting and speaking.

"A wolf is powerful, majestic, clever, hot headed, and a beautiful, mighty creature," he said blowing on his soup.

"Yeah okay, but which of those traits do I have?" I asked irritated. He smiled almost genuinely.

"All of them."

**At the Temple**

I raced up to the entrance of the temple and morphed back to human form. I walked in and found everyone doing their daily training. They all stopped and ran up to me immediately when I came into view. Raimundo was the first to reach me, and grabbed my shoulders in concern. I so wasn't in the mood for this right now. I smiled brightly when I saw Omi, and gave him a huge hug. I nodded to Clay and walked toward Master Fung.

"We have a lot to talk about," I said smiling.

Master Fung and I went to his room with tea to talk. I had so much to tell him, and I completely opened up.

"I know! A wolf can you believe it! And Chase has been so helpful, I can't wait to train with him!" I said Cheerfully.

"Yes it seems you and Chase are getting along," Master Fung said.

"More than just that! He's so-," I stopped myself. Would Master Fung approve of my affections towards Chase? Did Chase even return my affections. For all I knew this was like any old crush. I saw Master Fung raise an eyebrow, questioning my pause to think.

"He's so good with teaching. I don't think I'll have any troubles," I smiled while my heart ached on the inside.

**Hannibal's POV**

"Very interesting," I said to myself as I watched Kimiko. A wolf, how surprising. Not that it means anything to me really, I am more concerned about Chase's transformation with her around. No doubt there are feelings there somewhere deep in his heart. Makes me sick. But I must make sure He and Kimiko fall in love, for it will make him more powerful.

"Wuya! Come here!" I called the witch to my side. She had been a very good spy over the past few months. "Return to Chase Young's palace tonight and try to bring them together. Improvise, and make it a good show." She smiled evilly with blazing eyes.

"My pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay I know I have so much explaining to do. I would first off like to sincerely apologize for my long absence. I hope it doesn't happen again. I was having writer's block for the longest time, and I lost inspiration for the story all together :( But after a lot of thinking, I'm kind are inventing the story from my original idea. I know this story was going to focus on Kimiko becoming the all powerful Talin, but I decided to have that take a backseat and make it a romance/emotional story. For those of you disappointed with this, I'm sorry but that's just how it is. I could never write action/suspense, so I'm going to stick with what I do best :D. I'm not saying that you should totally ignore the first chapters, but don't let them soak in too deep k? What I do want you to ignore is the end of Ch. 8, Hannibal's POV. I'll go back and get rid of that later when I have time, but Hannibal won't play as big of a part. Anyways, on with the story. **

**Kimiko's POV**

It had been 5 days since I discovered my spirit creature, and since then I had done absolutely nothing. I thought I would be training hard everyday, but whenever I went to talk to Chase he sent me away. Why is he so busy anyway? I began to get an extremely annoying headache from the blood rushing to my head. I'd been laying on my bed all day with my head dangling over the side, waiting for something good to happen. Occasionally, a fly flew by but eventually got swatted by one of Chase's cats. I sighed loudly for the 10th time that day, and absentmindedly ran my fingers over my sheets. The bedding was obviously hand stitched, for the small details were exquisite. Exquisite, I wondered if someone would ever use that word to describe me. Oh great, I was doing it again. Thinking of stupid things like that just proves I was getting stupider. By the time Chase actually decided to do something with me, I wouldn't have enough brain cells left to function. I huffed loudly, making one of the tigers jump. I didn't care if the world was ending AS LONG AS _SOMETHING _HAPPENED!

"Kimiko!" I fell off the bed when Chase burst through the doors. I scrambled to my feet, not wanting to embarrass myself further. " I apologize for the surprise, but you must pack your stuff. We are heading out tonight and I don't wish to be late." Heading out? Late? Late for what?

"Umm...sorry, but I'm confused. Where are we going? I'm not prepared for an excursion! I haven't been trained at all in the ways of the Talin, are you insane?" I asked him. There was a long silence that seemed like it would never end. But of course, Chase's laughter shattered it and echoed throughout the room. My cheeks turned red, I felt like I was always missing something.

"Training? What are you talking about?" Chase said as the laughter died down. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "Little Dragon the reason you were chosen to be Talin is because you exceeded the necessary training. Being the Talin may involve some fighting, but it is mostly setting disputes among the Heylin and Xiaolin worlds."

"But, before I found my spirit creature, you said training would start immediately," I argued.

"I meant getting used to being your spirit creature, which is exactly what you've been doing. You practically walk around everywhere as a wolf," he expalined.

"Well, ugh, why do I even need you or any masters then if that's the case!" I yelled.

"We are here to make sure you are not biased to the Xiaolin side and 'love' both sides equally despite only knowing one. But, that will come later. We have something more important to attend to," he said grabbing a large suitcase and dropping it on my bed.

"Where are we going exactly?" I crossed my arms.

" Every year, the representatives of the Heylin and Xiaolin come together to 'discuss issues' and such," Chase rolled his eyes.

"Why did you put 'discuss issues' in air quotes?"

"Because we _never_ actually discuss issues. That's just what we tell people. Everyone goes there to blow off their jobs, get drunk, fall in love, or just be lazy in general. It's quite disgusting actually," Chase grimaced.

"So why do you go?"

"Because, not only is it representatives, its _everyone._ It's the only time of the year that Xiaolin and Heylin come together and actually get along. I thought it could teach you a few things about being the Talin," he said as I finished piling my belongings into the suitcase. I snapped it shut finally understanding, but still feeling weird.

"So you agreed to be my Master just so you could drag me to some party?" I said a bit irked.

"Only if you see it that way. My other motives will be learned in time," he smirked widely before leaving my room.

**AN: I'm sorry that this is incredibly short, but I'm trying to get the hang of writing again so forgive me. My next chapter will be much longer, and hopefully better that this crap xD**


End file.
